Scrape Away
by Hope Happens
Summary: I finally found my father, but what does he want with me? Told in Arthurs point of view
1. Father?

**Scrape Away**

—

**Author's note: **I thought of this when I was watching Shrek the third.

**Pairings: **None.

**Summary: **As I stared into his eyes, I knew he was my dad.

—

The night was dark, stars twinkled in the sky, moon shone brightly, the smell of rotten cheese clung into the air. Yep, I was at the Swamp that Shrek loved so much. Tonight was a get together. Everyone was there. I sat on a hollow log, thinking. Thinking about my past. Usually, I don't think about this, but it just suddenly stuck to me.

Who is my father? I never met him, not like I want to. But I just want to know. I needed to ask him something.

Why did he give up on me?

I sighed. A couple of fireflies flew past me. I heard crickets chirping loudly.

"Senior?" A Spanish voice came from behind me. "Why are you out here, when you can be inside?" Puss in boots hopped over the log I was sitting on. He then faced me.

I propped my elbows on my knees and buried my face in my hands. "I was just thinking," my voice was muffled by my hands, but Puss understood me.

He just nodded his head and said, "Well, when you're ready, you can come inside, okay?"

I nodded my head, my face still buried into my hands. The orange cat then quietly walked away. About fifteen minutes of thinking and wondering, I finally felt ready to go back inside. I stood up, about to walk when I heard a horse from somewhere near me, running. The horse's hoofs echoed throughout the swamp. I panicked. I did not want to be seen, so I ran.

Since the sound was coming near Shrek's house, I ran the opposite direction. I ran as fast as I could. I could hear my heart thumping, legs aching, palm sweating, and my chest was heaving. My footsteps echoed against the pavement. I look over my shoulder to find something white was chasing me. Again, I panicked. I forced my legs to run even faster, no matter how much this hurts me.

Suddenly, I landed on the muddy ground. I hissed as I found out my knee was wounded. Blood seeped out. I realized I tripped over a log.

"Damn log," I cursed quietly. I quickly got up, but to be only stopped by a man with a white horse. I couldn't see his face; it was shadowed by the hood he was wearing. The only thing I could see on his face was a dirty little smirk. On his body, he wore a dark cloak.

"I've been looking for you, Arthur."

My eyes widened, "How do you know my name?"

"Well, I did create you, so I should know your name." He scoffed.

"D-dad?" I asked, not believing that I was finally face to face with my own father.

"Capture the foolish boy. Quickly now!" My father ordered, a couple of guards ran by my side and hand cuffed my wrists.

_**Chapter 1 completed!**_

_**Review!!!**_


	2. Reveal

**Scrape Away**

—

I almost willingly let them take me away. I started to stare into space, not actually believing my father was actually capturing me. Why was he doing this anyway? I just don't understand. The guards were walking, talking trees. They looked tough; I didn't dare to fight back. The tree henchmen picked me up by my arms and hauled me into a portable mini jail cell on the back of the chariot. I landed on the ground with a sickening thud.

"Now," my father spoke, "onward to Far, Far Away." My father grabbed a whip and whipped the snow white horse so that it can move.

The horse took off, leaving the talking trees behind. I sat before the metal bars, staring at the swamp.

Seven days, seven nights, we arrived to his destination. As we entered Far Far Away, I saw many people walking, talking, shopping. My cruel father kept going onward, all the way to the large castle.

"Why is he taking me here?" I questioned myself as I stared at the large castle that kept coming closer and closer to my view.

The horse suddenly slowed to a stop. My dad walked toward me and unlocked me out of my jail cell, although I still had my cuffs on. His cloak was still on, so I couldn't make out any of his features.

"Come, boy!" He grabbed my wrists and forced me to walk to the castle.

---

"Where is he!?"A female green ogre shrieked. She stood frozen at the last place where Puss has saw him.

"I do not know, but I did see him just moments before." Puss in Boots slowly paced back in forth near the log Artie was just sitting on before.

Shrek rolled his eyes, "I'm sure the kid is all right, now lets get back inside."

"Shrek," Fiona glared at him with her hands on her hips.

Shrek noticed her glare and started to chuckle nervously. "Oh honey, you know I'm just joking with you, right?"

It was Fiona's turn to roll her eyes. "Lets just find Artie, okay?"

"Fine."

---

I awoke in a dark cell, much bigger and darker than before. Walls surrounded me, and a barred window was placed near the ceiling.

"I see you've woken up, Sleeping Beauty," He chucked at his own little joke.

My eyes flickered toward his form, "What do you want with me?"

He sat on an old wooden chair and smirked, "It's not that tough, is it? Foolish boy, I want revenge. It's all your fault and that wretched ogre." His smirk transformed into a frown.

I blinked, not fully understanding. "What are you talking about? I don't even know you. I haven't even seen you for, like, my whole life."

Again, he smirked. "Are you sure about that?" He stood up from his chair and walked toward my cell. "Everyone knows me even you, my dear boy."

With both of his hands, he grabbed the hem of the hood and threw it off. He had bouncy blonde hair and a wicked smirk. My mouth gaped open, unable to speak, eyes widened, confusion arose.

"Prince Charming!?" Those were the only words I could say at the moment.

"In the flesh, my dear son."

_**Chapter 2 is finished!!!**_


	3. I Hate You, Dad

**Scrape Away**

—

"Prince Charming?" I questioned again, still not believing this cruel man, who tried to take over this kingdom, who tried to kill my friend, Shrek, and who once tried to kill...me, was my own father. His blood mixed with mine, making me his son. I found this hard to believe. No, I didn't want to believe this. I hated him. He was my enemy. He tried to kill me! He gave up on me when I was younger. From this moment on, I hated him more than ever.

"What's with the long face, my boy? Shouldn't you cheer and shout from the rooftops that Prince Charming is your father?" He darkly chuckled and ran his fingers through his bouncy hair.

How could this man be my father? I shut my eyes tightly and tried to deny this whole event. I would erase this scene from my mind, but it would come back. Replaying it from the start to the finish. In the end, I would always cringe.

Suddenly, Prince Charming took a key out of his pocket. He then put the key in the keyhole and unlocked it. I sat there, puzzled. Why was he letting me go? Was he going to let me go home? Wait, why would he bring me all the way the Far Far Away?

The prison door swished open. I sat still, not wanting to go near him. "Well, what are you waiting for? Come on, get out." He ordered, sternly. He stepped aside, door still wide open. His piercing eyes stared straight into mine. It actually kind of scared me. I stood up, quite wobbly, and walked out of my prison. As I walked out, his eyes clung onto my every move.

This sort of freaked me out a little bit; it made me feel nervous. As I stood out, free from my prison, I felt...unsafe. I mean, this man did try to kill me. He would have succeeded to if it weren't for Shrek. Without Shrek, I would have been dead. Prince Charming then quickly slammed the prison door, in result, it made a loud noise. His eyes lingered on my form and he smirked. I suddenly felt like going back to my prison. I felt safer in there.

"Come," he grabbed my wrist and led me out of the dark dungeon.

---

The female ogre, the male ogre, and a adorable orange cat traveled quietly through the dark, dirty swamp, looking for Artie.

"Artie!" They kept chanting out, hoping they would find him somehow, but none prevailed.

The trio looked for the young man everywhere. Whether it was in dangerous paths or the murky areas of the swamp, they still kept looking.

"Artie, come out wherever you are!" Fiona shouted out.

"I swear, if he's playing some kind of practical joke, I'm going to punch him so hard that he would be knocked into a coma." Shrek spat out to himself. He made sure to whisper so that his wife wouldn't have heard his rude comment.

---

"Guah! What are you going to do to me?" I screamed out as he held some thick rope in his hands.

"Relax, foolish boy," My father wrapped the rope around my hands, he then tired me to a rather comfy chair. "I'm just going to tie you up so that you won't try to get away." He answered a second later. He was more focused on tying me up than worrying about what I think about this.

"But, why are you doing this?" I asked out in a panic tone. I wiggled my hands, but it hurt whenever I did that. Wow, he tied me up pretty tight.

Prince Charming then tied my ankles together. I kept wiggling, trying to escape. "Hold still, you vermin."

"Stop it!" I tried to kick him in the face, but I couldn't he tied my feet up too well. "Let me out!"

Prince Charming smiled at me, ignored my complaints, and exited the room temporarily. Oh, how I wish it wasn't temporary.

_**Chapter 3: finished!!**_

_**Review!!**_


	4. Deal?

**Scrape Away**

—

"Mommy," Prince Charming wept in front of his mirror. The mirror held a picture of his mother and some other pictures on it. Prince Charming looked at the picture with tears forming in his eyes. "How do I make him love me? I mean, I am his father." A tear streaked down his cheek; he buried his face in his palms.

After awhile, Prince Charming stopped crying and wiped his watery tears away. "I mustn't give up."

---

Prince Charming walked back into the room where I was still tightly wrapped to a chair. "Let me out!" I flashed my teeth at him, a growl within me was heard.

Prince Charming flashed me a smile and said, "Is this how I raised my boy? To act like a ferocious animal?" Prince Charming chuckled quietly. "Or an ogre," he muttered to himself with an evil smirk on his face.

"Raised me?" I laughed. "How could you have raised me when you weren't even around?"

He glared at me, "Be quiet or else I'll put you back in the dungeon."

"Go ahead," I smirked, "I liked it in there better than being out here."

A small growl was heard, "Enough!" His chest was heaving, his teeth was flashed at me, his nostrils flaring, his feet currently locked onto the ground. His scream made me still. Well, I was tied to a chair, but ignore that. My mouth, unmoved.

"Now," Prince Charming slowly walked over to me. "You're going to hush up." I raised my brow at this. "and you're going to love me!"

I narrowed my eyes, "Why should I? You haven't done a damn thing in my life. It's like you never existed." My eyes eventually traveled down to the ground.

"Listen Artie," he held a silver blade in his hand. I feared for the worst. Was he actually going to kill me? "I guess you're right," he whispered.

He used the blade to cut the thick ropes off me, in thus, releasing me from my tight prison. "You're right," he repeated. "I haven't been there for you. I should have been, I mean...I am your father." He grabbed both of my hands; I got a little startled by this action.

"Just give me one chance to make things right. I'll be the father I never have been. Deal or no deal?" He looked deep into my eyes, as if the answer was in there.

I frowned. How could I trust this guy? He captured me, treated me badly, and he even tried to kill me once.

...Can I trust him?

"Arthur, do we have a deal or not?" He asked, almost as if he was begging me. When I saw the look on his face, I couldn't help but to feel a little pity for him. Wait! What's happening to me? I shouldn't feel bad for this cruel man, whom I am ashamed of calling him my father. He's nothing but a disgrace to me.

"Please, son, just give me once chance. I swear, just one chance." He kneeled to the floor and begged. He grabbed my hand, tugging it at times.

"One chance."

I rolled my eyes. I know I'm probably going to regret what I was going to say, but deep down inside, I still want a father. I want to be that kid that gets to play catch with his father, maybe play football, but most importantly I want to feel loved.

"Deal, but you screw up once, you have to take me back to Shrek's house. Got it?"

He eagerly nodded his head, "Anything for you, my boy."

_Hm, this is just to easy. I can't believe my plan is actually going to work. _Prince Charming suddenly chuckled a little bit.

"What are you laughing about?" I eyed him, suspiciously.

"Nothing, nothing, don't worry about it."

---

"Do you think Artie has been..." she gulped, "kidnaped?"

"What? No, of course not."

"But, I'm worried, Shrek." Fiona nuzzled her head into Shrek's chest.

"Don't worry, love, everything will be okay." Shrek told her in a soothing way.

"I hope so."

---


End file.
